Besides natural environmental influences, human hair is also exposed to a series of other, particularly cosmetic, stresses. These hair-straining stresses include, for example, the coloring of hair and its deformation, for example by perming. Cosmetic hair care products are used to reduce the negative effects of the (environmental) influences impairing the hair structure, while also retaining and improving the natural hair structure. Silicon-organic compounds are an essential active ingredient in many of these cosmetic agents, in particular silicons such as trisiloxane, which are exemplified by nurturing properties. The disadvantages of these silicons are the reduced penetration of active and auxiliary ingredients into the hair and the complication of hair styling, each caused by the moistening of the hair surface. Furthermore, for reasons of sustainability, efforts must be made to use as high a proportion of bio-degradable active ingredients as possible in cosmetic products. The preparation of low-silicon or silicon-free care products is therefore a relevant problem in the field of hair cosmetics.
In the prior art, the group of linear paraffins was discussed as one of numerous active ingredient classes suitable for the substitution of the silicons. For example, the patent application WO 2010/115973A1 (Biosynthis) describes cosmetic compositions that contain mixtures of linear C8-C12 alkanes and C14-C24 alkanes in addition to other constituents. However, these compositions still have a range of disadvantages and, despite previous achievements, there is still a demand for low-silicon or silicon-free hair care products based on volatile light emollients.